recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Burger Builders
Pepperoni pizza burger: grilled burger covered with pepperoni, mozzarella cheese and pizza sauce. # Verde burger: grilled ground beef mixed with seasoned garlic, topped with piquant Italian verde sauce made with parsley, onions and capers. # Classic burger: hamburger with ketchup, mustard and pickles. # Greek burger: topped with herbed feta cheese, black olives and onions. # Hickory burger: beef patty covered with cheddar cheese, bacon and hickory barbeque sauce. # Meat-o-rama pizza burger: ground beef patty stuffed with mozzarella cheese, diced tomatoes and pizza sauce, and topped with pepperoni and bacon. # Caesar burger: ground beef seasoned with garlic and black pepper, on a crusty roll, accented with caesar dressing, romaine lettuce and avocado slices. # Brocco burger: ground beef patty dressed with a blend of melted cheddar cheese and cooked broccoli. # Gyro burger: hamburger topped with white onions, tomatoes and yogurt cucumber dressing. # Barbeque burger: ground beef grilled with a tangy barbeque sauce and hot peppers. # Onion burger: grilled ground beef seasoned with dried onion soup mix, and blanketed with grilled and raw onions. # Bistro burger: ground beef covered with caramelized onions, brie cheese and crisp bacon, served on a walnut bun. # Blue moon burger: grilled burger topped with blue cheese,sauteed mushrooms, lettuce and tomato served on an onion bun. # Bao-wow burger: chili seasoned ground beef served on a Chinese bao bun with soy-ginger mayonnaise and Asian slaw on the side. # Cowboy burger: grilled mushrooms, grilled onion, bacon and monterey jack cheese on a flavorful beef patty. # Chicago burger: grilled beef burger with sweet relish, chopped onion,ketchup, mustard and hot peppers. # French bistro burger: hamburger adorned with walnuts, gruyere cheese and garlic mustard mayonnaise, on a French roll. # Sticky burger: grilled burger spread with peanut butter, bacon and jack cheese. # Five-spice burger: ground beef seasoned with Chinese five-spice,grilled, and served with a soy-ginger sauce. # Olive festival pizza burger: beef burger stuffed with mozzarella cheese and pizza sauce covered with sliced black and green olives. # Shrimpy burgers: mini grilled burgers decorated with cream cheese,cocktail sauce and chopped shrimp. # Rowdy Reuben burger: grilled beef patty smothered with melted Swiss cheese, thousand island dressing and zesty coleslaw, served on marble rye. # Earth and turf burger: grilled ground beef, beneath a golden porcini mushroom sauce with grilled zucchini squash and sweet red bell peppers. # Egg burger: a lean ground beef patty paired with a fried or scrambled egg. # Thai-Cobb burger: grilled ground beef served with avocado,tomatoes and bean sprouts, accented with a light peanut dressing. # Horseradish-garlic burger: topped with onions, garlic and horseradish. # Stroganoff burger: ground beef patty dressed with sour cream, grilled onions, Swiss cheese, lettuce and tomato, served on a fresh wheat bun. # Trattoria burger: grilled beef burger layered with roasted red bell peppers, pesto mayonnaise, and mozzarella cheese, served on focaccia bread. # Peking burger: mix ground beef with a dash of peking marinade, and grill. Serve topped with julienned mixed greens and an Asian flavored plum vinaigrette. (marinade': hoisin sauce, minced garlic, grated ginger, Chinese five-spice, salt and black pepper) # '''Spicy burger': jack cheese melted on a lean ground beef burger with jalapeño peppers and onions. # Cordon bleu burger: ground beef patty beneath a layer of sliced ham,Swiss cheese and Dijon mustard. # Burger al forno: ground beef seasoned with robust Italian seasonings, fresh garlic, and rosemary, served with a golden Parmesan crust. # Garlic burger: garlic powder mixed into ground beef, grilled, topped with garlic cheese and a dollop of garlic mayonnaise. # Corny burger: tangy corn relish atop a beef patty (red pepper, corn,white vinegar, ground red pepper, salt and green onions). # The beefster: grilled hamburger patty topped with roast beef, horseradish and Muenster cheese, served on an onion roll. # Milanese burger: ground beef patty lightly coated with bread crumbs,Parmesan cheese and oregano, pan fried till done. Accented with watercress sprigs and vinaigrette. # Simple cheeseburger: ground round burger layered with your choice of Wisconsin cheese. # Big island burger: hamburger stuffed with mozzarella cheese,covered with Canadian bacon and pineapple. # Taco burger: topped with shredded lettuce, tomato, sour cream, and black olives. # Breakfast omelette burger: grilled ground beef patty piled high with diced ham, cheddar cheese, mushrooms and green peppers, served on a toasted English muffin. # Walla walla burger: hamburger pan fried in sweet and sour chutney made with sauteed white onions, raisins, mustard seed and marsala wine. Served on thick sliced Texas toast. # German classic: grilled burger with aged cheddar cheese and Düsseldorf mustard. # Blue bayou burger: topped with crumbled blue cheese, lettuce, tomato,hot pepper mayonnaise, served on a sesame seed bun. # Chili burger: hearty beef burger hidden beneath your favorite homemade chili and shredded cheese. # Kalamata burger: chopped green and Greek kalamata mixed with cream cheese spread on a grilled hamburger. # Lucky burger: grilled beef burger on sesame rye bread, layered with hot-sweet mustard, prepared horseradish, sharp cheddar, green apple slices,red apple slices and sliced almonds. # Pinwheel burger: different colored, quartered cheese slices arranged in a pinwheel design melted atop a grilled burger. # Santa Fe burger asada: grilled ground beef brushed with chili puree,placed on a torta bun with bean dip, guacamole and sour cream. # Anchovy pizza burger: anchovies, mozzarella cheese and pizza sauce stuffed into a grilled hamburger. # North woods burger: grilled ground beef stuffed with a wild mushroom sauce featuring shiitake, chanterelle, oyster and hedgehog mushrooms. Enhance with yellow and red bell peppers. # Cajun burger: seasoned ground beef grilled with Cajun spices and spiced up with jalapeño cheese, chili mayonnaise and pico de gallo sauce. # Black jack burger: melted jack cheese over a Cajun blackened beef burger, served on a sesame bun with creole mayonnaise, onions and tomatoes. # Double decker pizza burger: cheddar cheese and pizza sauce between two thin beef patties. # The gouda burger: sliced gouda cheese and grilled zucchini atop a grilled hamburger. # Simple twist burger: lean ground beef patty served with a slice of tomato and grated asiago cheese on a hard roll. # Pineapple-gruyere burger: topped with grilled fresh pineapple and smoked gruyere cheese. # Tex-mex burger: grilled ground beef piled with guacamole,onions and bacon. # Cheesy pizza burger: lean burger covered with pizza sauce,provolone, sharp cheddar and mozzarella cheeses. # Provolone ranger burger: seasoned ground beef coated with provolone cheese, warm black olives and tomatoes, served on focaccia bread. # Gorgonzola burger: hamburger stuffed with gorgonzola cheese, grilled and spread with sweet mustard. # Ginger-island burger: mix uncooked ground beef with soy sauce, ginger,cilantro and sesame oil, then grill. # Texas red burger: grilled beef patty served open-faced and smothered with chili, cheddar and monterey jack cheeses and grilled onion. # Beany burger: dried Cajun seasoning mixed with ground beef blanketed with pork-n-beans. # Smokey burger: beef burger topped with roasted balsamic onions, grilled bacon and smoked cheese. # Dieters burger: grilled lean ground beef patty with low-fat cottage cheese and no bun. # Outback burger: grilled burger topped with tender cactus,green salsa and spicy pepper cheese. # Worcestershire burger: hamburger covered with mushrooms sauteed in Worcestershire sauce. # Dilly cheeseburger: grilled burger seasoned with fresh dill and adorned with provolone cheese, sauteed mushrooms and grilled onions. # Cheeseburger in paradise: beef patty lightly dressed with melted brick cheese, pineapple slice and shredded coconut. # Ranch-hand burger: hamburger piled with pinto beans, bacon,chilies and cheddar cheese on a potato roll. # Alpine burger: lean ground beef smothered in sauteed mushrooms and Swiss cheese. # Garden-fresh burger: ground beef mixed with onions, beets and potatoes, accented with dilled sour cream. # West indies burger: ground beef mixed with cilantro, garlic, lime juice,curry powder, cumin, allspice and hot sauce. Grill and accent with mango chutney. # Fajita beef burger: patty mixed with fajita seasoning, and wrapped with guacamole, sour cream, shredded lettuce, diced tomatoes and salsa, served in a flour tortilla. # Bruschetta burger: Italian seasoned ground beef with fresh tomato and basil, served on toasted garlic French bread. # Sunshine burger: aged cheddar cheese, sprouts, scallions and avocado, embellishing a lean beef burger, served on a whole wheat bread. # Beef LT: burger prepared BLT style - bacon, lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise on grilled tomato bread. # Pesto burger: cooked spinach, mozzarella cheese and pesto sauce served atop a grilled beef patty. # Flank steak chili burger: ground flank steak seasoned with cumin and cayenne pepper, heightened with black bean chili. # Mediterranean burger: beef patty seasoned with Mediterranean spices (hot paprika, garlic, cumin, oregano leaves, mint leaves), grilled and served with gyro sauce in pita bread. # Pita pizza burger: ground beef patty grilled, covered with an herb seasoned tomato sauce and melted Italian cheeses, served on a pita loaf. # Parisian burger: topped with crumbled blue cheese, marinated red onions and tomatoes served on a croissant. # Tough Texan burger: ground beef seasoned with hot sauce and dried red peppers, smothered with pepper cheese and barbeque sauce, served on thick Texas toast. # Aphrodisiac burger: grilled beef patty lovingly stuffed with oysters and dressed with steak sauce. # Blue cheese burger: crumbled blue cheese and bacon covering a grilled hamburger. # Veg-head burger: lean ground beef piled with cucumber slices, tomatoes, sprouts, creamy dill dressing, served on sun-dried tomato bread. # Dragon burger: grilled ground beef patty, Limburger cheese and raw onion on an onion roll. # Crabby burger: shredded crab salad with Swiss cheese atop a beef patty served on a croissant. # Hawaiian supreme: ground beef patty stuffed with crushed pineapple, topped with a candied apple slice and sweet and sour sauce. # Tortilla burger: beef mixed with onion, dried oregano and basil. Grilled and wrapped with tomato, mozzarella and Parmesan cheeses, all in a soft tortilla shell. # The islander burger: beef patty smothered with thousand island dressing,with lettuce, tomato and pickle. # California burger chiffonade: chopped walnuts, garlic and black pepper mixed into ground beef and grilled. Burger topped with guacamole, lettuce, brick cheese and red onion. # Potato chip burger: hamburger accented with your favorite potato chips, ketchup and mustard. # Bagel burger: lean ground beef patty served with tomato and onion on a fresh bagel with flavored cream cheese. # Jalapeño burger topper: ground beef seasoned with diced jalapeño peppers, a splash ofhot pepper sauce, and grilled. Top with melted cheddar and cream cheese. # Basic burger: grilled ground round burger seasoned with salt and pepper. # Burger au poivre: grilled ground beef served with crumbled blue cheese, coarse ground pepper, chopped parsley and mozzarella cheese on Vienna bread. # Scandinavian burger: dill-seasoned ground beef patty covered in gruyere and cheddar cheeses, lettuce, cucumber slices, red onion, and served on arye bun. # Billy burger: grilled hamburger with ketchup only, no mustard, no pickles, nor onions. Don't forget to cut it in half! # Brie burger: herbed brie, warmed and placed over Granny Smith apples atop a lean ground beef burger with a hint of spicy mustard. # Chili con queso burger: beef burger smothered in melted jalapeño cheese sauce. Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Burger Recipes